


Pretty Okay

by scentedrose



Series: Pretty [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Guilty Conscience, Long Silences, Self-Reflection, Shame, contemplating, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose
Summary: Cloud felt the need to escape after the run in with the Turk. He can't ignore the shame, and so simply tries to run from it.
Series: Pretty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pretty Okay

_ “Cloud, it’s me… again. There’s some work for you to do when you come home. Denzel keeps asking about you… it’s been awhile since anyone’s heard from you. Just call me back, okay? We miss you here.”  _

Tifa’s voice sounds softer and sadder than the last time he checked his messages. He knows that he has no reason not to return home, but there’s something sitting unwell inside of him that he hasn’t yet figured out. Ever since running into Reno at the club, realizing why the man had been looking at him the way he was, he can’t help the sourness that’s left in his mouth every time he thinks of dressing up. 

When he had left Seventh Heaven, Cloud had left all the dresses and skirts that he had accumulated. They were all still hanging up in his closet, hidden behind the more typical things for him to wear. He doesn’t want to risk Denzel or Marlene getting too curious and going through his things even if he’s sure his room is locked up at Tifa’s insistence. 

He rolls his neck and shoulders as the bed he’d slept on the night before had been older and too firm for him, the pillow too flat. The inn was in some small town that didn’t look at him twice as he passed through on Fenrir. He purchased provisions for the road and left just after check-out. 

He still doesn’t have a destination, though finding monsters to hunt and kill for bounties wasn’t too shabby. He’s even been sending a large portion of the money he’s made back to Tifa to make up for the jobs that he hasn’t been taking. He knows she would make due without him, but… 

“What am I doing…” Cloud asks himself yet again as he dismounts Fenrir and heads over to the creek he was following. He kneels down to splash water into his face, figuring that it would help revive him and make it easier to think. Fog persisted in ruining his thoughts and he hadn’t been able to break through it as it progressed over his weeks away from home. 

“That’s what Tifa would like to know.” 

Cloud’s hand unconsciously reaches for the hilt of his Buster sword that was still attached to Fenrir, but the worry over having it far is not needed. The split moment of a threat dissipates when his mind recalls the deep timbre. 

“Why are you so far out here?” Cloud replies, rising from his crouch and turning to face the gunsman. 

“Tifa sent me after you.” 

“How’d she get a hold of you.” 

Vincent flicks the red cape aside to show a somewhat outdated PHS attached to his belt at his hip. 

“You’ve finally conformed.” 

“Marlene insisted so she could invite me to dinner.” 

“She has a crush on you.” Cloud’s lips quirked into a ghost of a smile. 

“Denzel told me the same. I would hate to break her heart. She’s very sweet.” 

“She is…” 

“And she misses you.” 

Cloud tenses. 

“Why are you so far from home?” 

Ignoring the question, Cloud makes his way back to his bike. He doesn’t mount Fenrir, but he does lean against him. His arms fold over his chest as he takes in the vision of Vincent before him. The man hadn’t aged a day, of course, and still wore his tattered red cloak. Cloud doesn’t know the significance of it, and is sure that he never will. 

“What will you tell Tifa?” 

“I will tell her nothing.” 

“Why? Why come all this way to find me and then not tell her?” 

“Because you’re out here for a reason, Cloud. She did not need to tell me that something had happened to run you off. And if you feel the need to stay away, I have come to trust that you would only stay away if you felt you had no choice.” 

Vincent would never outright insult him, but Cloud feels that his words hold meaning. Cloud knows he doesn’t really have a reason to keep avoiding the elephant in the room that isn’t even there. Tifa did not begrudge him for his actions, nor did she seem to think that Reno discovering him in such a state was a big deal. Why would it be? 

“I have a cottage I’ve been renting not far from here. Come. There’s a storm approaching.” 

The trip to the cottage was short, consisting of Cloud on his bike and Vincent’s trail being obvious to follow. He knows it’s purposeful. Vincent would never leave a trail for just anyone to follow. 

They are men of few words when they arrive at the cottage. Vincent doesn’t offer Cloud anything and Cloud doesn’t ask. Vincent does motion to the couch for Cloud to leave his things and make his bed for at least the night. It’s never known how long either man will stay in one place. 

*

The storm did roll in as Vincent had warned him. It’s in the middle of the night that the cracks of thunder wakes him. He is unsurprised to wake and find Vincent unable to sleep either. Cid teased him for being a vampire, after all. 

“The rain still smells different.”

Cloud sits up and rubs at his head, the blanket falling to his lap. He feels somewhat sticky with the humidity creeping in and the shirt he kept on is not helping matters. 

“After the Gospel rain… it still smells different. It lingers in the ground more.”

“Why did you search for me, Vincent?” 

Cloud doesn’t expect any answer. He stays seated on the couch and looks out the window closest to him. Vincent sits across the room near a window himself. They’re both clearly contemplative. 

“Vincent…” 

“I told you my reason. Tifa requested it of me. She is worried.” 

“I know.” 

“Then why have you not gone home?” 

“I can’t.” Cloud sighs, his knee coming up to rest his head in his palm. The pressure of the fog was starting to swell. He knows that it’s self induced. Vincent won't ask for details. Then again, Cloud wouldn't be surprised if he somehow just _knows._

“Well, stay here until you are ready.”

Vincent rises from his seat and leaves the room. The sound of the door shutting is so slight that Cloud almost doesn’t hear it. He lays back down on the couch and listens to the rain pelting against the window pane until morning. The thoughts did not cease, hammering away at him as the rain did. He knows it was of no consequence that he'd been seen so shamefully dressed by the Turk, even if Tifa had told him again and again he has no need to be shameful. His actions are not shameful. His feelings are not shameful. But what he did afterwards was. The foolishness of his actions only continue to plague him. 

Sleep did not come. 

After a small breakfast, Cloud begins to pack his things. 

“Where will you go from here?” 

Vincent would never press Cloud to do something one way or the other, even if he had offered his couch to him. Cloud knows that he’s welcomed to stay, but… his thoughts and conscience would not let him linger any more. 

“I have dinner to get to, don’t I?” 

“If Marlene had any say in it, we’d both be there nightly.” 

“I’ll see you around, Vincent… thank you.” 

Cloud takes his leave when a nod is all he receives. He didn’t expect any more. He knows that Tifa will forgive him and Marlene will only cling to him for a few days before accepting his return as more than temporary. He should have known better than to run away from a non-problem. Being lost in his thoughts for near two months has only reminded him that it’s only a problem if he makes it one. 

“Reno can just shove it.” Cloud mumbles to himself just as he revs Fenrir. He’d be home in three days and he can forget he ever encountered the redhead at the club to move on with his life. 


End file.
